


Cor ad Cor Loquitur

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Emma a enfin trouvé un moyen de ramener tout son petit monde dans la Forêt Enchantée. Tout le monde ? Ou presque.





	Cor ad Cor Loquitur

Emma observait ses amis et sa famille entrer dans le restaurant de Granny, leur visage souriant, leurs yeux pétillants, et se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle. La pilule allait être difficile à avaler pour sa mère, devoir lui dire que, oui, elle pourrait repartir dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais, non, sans sa fille, brisait le cœur d'Emma. Elle n'était pas spécialement triste de ne pas découvrir ce pays dans lequel elle était née, elle ne pouvait pas l'être puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, quelque part, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait, et c'était tant mieux. Les robes de princesse, ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle. Elle était juste déçue de devoir abandonner tout ce petit monde, qu'elle avait tant aimé découvrir. Elle s'était fait de très bons amis ; Ruby, les nains, Gold, même si tout n'avait pas été toujours rose entre eux. Et puis, elle avait retrouvé ses parents, ces êtres qu'elle avait mis toute sa vie à chercher. Seulement voilà, après avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de les renvoyer sur leurs terres, elle s'était rendue compte que le portail, qui leur permettrait de faire le voyage, n'acceptait que ceux qui étaient nés là-bas. Ce qui excluait Henry du lot et, pour Emma, c'était inconcevable de partir à l'aventure sans son fils. Elle l'avait abandonné une fois, elle ne le ferait pas deux, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devrait rester ici. 

De cela, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, elle seule savait la triste vérité. Pourtant, elle voyait déjà la déception dans le regard de son fils, la tristesse dans celui de ses amis, l'accablement dans celui de son père et l'anéantissement dans celui de sa mère. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, son front se plissa et des étoiles apparurent derrière ses paupières. Elle avait mal, mais rien n'égala la douleur présente dans son cœur. Elle aurait pu s'effondrer là, pleurer pendant des heures, hurler et cracher sa souffrance, la plaie serait toujours béante dans son âme. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir offrir ça à Henry, lui qui rêvait d'être un chevalier, un héros, comme David, comme les personnages des livres, lui qui s'était entraîné à l'épée, lui qui était si beau dans son costume d'armure. Lui qui était avec ses grands-parents à se réjouir de son départ proche pour un nouveau monde. Un monde qu'il ne verrait jamais que dans son livre. Emma s'en voulut énormément et fut prête à tous les rejoindre et leur annoncer qu'elle allait se dépêcher de trouver un autre moyen. Un portail qui prendrait son fils avec eux. 

-Je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois vous féliciter, mademoiselle Swan.

Emma sursauta et se retourna, en sachant déjà pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix si singulière. 

-Je suppose aussi, Madame la Maire.

Regina lui sourit. 

-Pourtant, vous êtes ici et pas avec les autres à célébrer cette grande découverte, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle était bien la seule à se rendre compte de l'absence d'Emma à la petite fête.

-Vous aussi, Madame le Maire, vous êtes ici.

Regina haussa les épaules et regarda au loin.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les repas de famille.

Emma était intriguée par cette femme et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même à elle-même, c'était probablement elle qui lui manquerait le plus. 

-C'est vrai que ça a toujours été ma tasse de thé à moi, répondit-elle, sarcastiquement. 

Regina eut du mal à retenir un sourire en coin. Emma plissa les lèvres sans jamais détourner ses yeux émeraudes du visage de l'ancienne reine. Celle-ci dut sentir le regard insistant du shérif, car elle tourna la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Emma se sentit mise à nue, comme si Regina pouvait lire en elle et c'était probablement ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment-même. La jolie blonde se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela, de s'exposer ainsi face à une personne de confiance. 

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emma ? 

Elle fut désarçonnée par l'honnêteté évidente qu'exprimait la question de la mairesse, pour une fois, elle ne cherchait pas à la manipuler, à obtenir quelque chose. Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour elle et Emma en fut touchée. La douleur revint alors, encore plus lancinante que tout à l'heure. Encore une personne qu'elle abandonnerait derrière elle. Encore une personne qu'elle décevrait. Elle n'était bonne qu'à cela finalement. 

-Emma…

Regina fit deux pas vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Son contact était chaud et réconfortant, pourtant il fut comme un élément déclencheur et Emma se renferma, lui tournant le dos pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas craquer, pas devant Regina, cette femme si forte, elle ne devait pas être faible face à elle. Emma essuya ses yeux, remplis de perles salées, et souffla longuement. Ses épaules tremblaient, son regard ne cessait de s'obstruer derrière un voile flou qui revenait chaque fois qu'il disparaissait. 

-Parlez-moi, Emma, supplia Regina.

Sans chercher à créer un contact visuel ou à forcer la jeune femme à se retourner, la mairesse déposa une main sur chaque épaule d'Emma. Elle fit glisser ses paumes le long de son cou et laissa le bout de ses doigts vagabonder sur ses joues tandis qu'elle ramenait ses cheveux en arrière, libérant son visage. La seule personne avec qui elle ne s'était jamais autorisée tant de tendresse et d'intimité, c'était Henry, leur fils, et elle se doutait que s'il appréciait ses gestes d'affection, sa mère les aimerait tout autant ; ils pouvaient être si semblables parfois. Et Regina eut l'effet escompté, Emma accepta de lui faire face, bien que cela lui en coûtat énormément. L'ancienne reine essuya les joues trempées de larmes avec ses mains, tout en souriant à Emma. 

-Henry ne pourra pas venir.

Les mots d'Emma, froids et tranchants, tombèrent comme un couperet. Regina fronça les sourcils, comme si elle refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Mais si, bien sûr que si, Emma.

-Non, il ne peut pas.

Regina sembla s'affaisser littéralement, ses épaules croulèrent, son dos se voûta, ses traits se froissèrent ; elle ressemblait à une feuille que l'on venait de chiffonner. Ses longs cils noirs battirent dans l'air comme au ralenti. 

-Emma, je t'en prie, explique-moi.

Aucune des deux ne remarqua ou ne mentionna le tutoiement. Emma s'humecta les lèvres et déglutit, il était impossible pour elle de faire marche arrière. 

-Le portail ne reconduit que ceux qui ont vu le jour dans l'endroit choisi. Henry est né ici. Le portail ne l'acceptera pas. 

C'était comme si une enclume venait de tomber sur Regina ; elle encaissa le choc, mais Emma eut l'impression qu'elle ne s'en relèverait jamais. 

-Blanche est au courant ?

Emma souffla par le nez dans une sorte de rire, pourtant seule la tristesse étreignait son cœur.

-Comment pourrais-je lui annoncer que son petit-fils et la fille qu'elle a cherché pendant vingt-huit ans ne pourront pas l'accompagner ?

Regina sembla tomber des nues.  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ? 

Emma pencha la tête sur la droite, le regret au bord des yeux.

-Regina… Je ne vais certainement pas laisser Henry ici tout seul.

La mairesse déglutit, vacilla, se tint la tête entre les mains. Emma se précipita au plus proche d'elle, la soutint par la taille.

-Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée, Regina, murmura-t-elle près de son oreille.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Emma, pour rien.

Regina caressa la joue d'Emma dans une tentative d'apaisement.

-Bien sûr que si, je fais toujours tout foirer, s'emporta-t-elle. Henry vient me chercher pour que je ramène les fins heureuses et depuis le début, depuis que je t'ai vu, c'est toi, toi que je veux combler, toi que je veux rendre heureuse.

Emma semblait hors d'elle. Elle s'était éloignée de Regina, pourtant jamais la mairesse ne l'avait sentie si proche d'elle qu'en cet instant. Le shérif ne retenait plus ses larmes désormais, elle les laissait couler et couler sur ses joues. Son corps était sur le point de s'effondrer, d'imploser, ne laissant qu'une flaque d'une incommensurable souffrance. 

-Et c'est toi que je déçois depuis toujours, toi que je rends malheureuse, toi à qui j'enlève le bonheur dès qu'il se présente. Henry, j'ai brisé votre relation si privilégiée lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Graham, c'est moi qu'il a choisi. Robin, j'ai détruit ton couple en ramenant Marian. Et maintenant, je vais t'enlever Henry une seconde fois. 

Elle calculait ses actes au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche ; sa voix devint basse, faible, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Elle baissa ses prunelles sur ses mains, comme si elles étaient tachées, imbibées de sang. De sang d'innocents.

-Je suis un monstre, Regina. Depuis tout ce temps vous me prenez pour votre sauveuse, mais je suis un monstre. 

C'en était trop pour Regina. Elle se rua sur Emma et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui ne provoqua aucune réaction chez celle-ci.

-Emma, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Toi, un monstre ? Regarde tous ces visages heureux autour de toi, enfin, est-ce cela un monstre ? Alors je crois que j'ai été un ange une grande partie de ma vie.

Regina se recula légèrement et prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains, la forçant à la regarder.

-Emma, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu m'entends ?

La blonde acquiesça, sans un mot.

-Lorsque tu es arrivée, rien n'allait plus vraiment entre Henry et moi, nous passions notre temps à nous déchirer ; j'avais peur qu'il m'échappe et il jugeait que j'étais trop sévère. Il n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Quant à Graham, sérieusement ? Tu penses vraiment que j'étais heureuse avec lui ? C'était un très bon coup au lit, qu'il repose en paix, mais je n'avais aucun avenir avec lui. Robin… C'est compliqué, Emma, tu me crois si tu le souhaites, mais c'est la seule réaction que j'ai trouvée sur le coup ; t'en vouloir. Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. Mais, avec Robin, c'était juste une amitié platonique. Au fond de moi, le fait que tu aies ramené Marian me soulageait, j'avais juste beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, parce que ça signifiait que je me retrouvais seule, une fois de plus. Emma, tu n'as toujours fait que m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je vivais. Tu m'as toujours été d'une grande aide, bien malgré toi, tu es ma sauveuse à moi aussi. 

-Je vais t'enlever Henry, et ça tu ne peux pas le nier.

Regina s'humecta les lèvres, réfléchit.

-C'est vrai, mais pour lui offrir une vie meilleure.

-Je ne pense pas qu'une vie sans sa mère soit une vie meilleure.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vas-tu cesser d'être pessimiste, à la fin.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit de vol. 

-Tu es sa mère, Emma.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, Regina. Tu es sa mère tout autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. C'est toi qui l'a élevé, toi qui l'a bercé, toi qui as vécu ses dix premières années, toi qui t'es levée en pleine nuit…

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? interrompit-elle. Oui, d'accord, tu as raison, j'ai fait tout ça. Mais, justement, c'est à toi de prendre le relais désormais. C'est à toi de prendre ton rôle de mère auprès de lui. 

-Tu prends la nouvelle tellement facilement.

-Je me dis simplement que tu as apporté beaucoup de bonheur dans ma vie, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai vécu toutes ces années à Storybrooke. Tu as transformé mon calvaire en chance, parce que j'ai eu énormément de chance d'avoir croisé ta route, Emma Swan. 

Emma était reconnaissante de toutes les belles paroles de Regina, même si elles lui déchiraient le cœur et si elles la mettaient très mal à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte à quel point leur histoire avait évoluée ; elles ne se disputaient plus, ou si peu, elles partageaient des moments ensemble parfois, même si ce n'était qu'un café pris à la va-vite, et voilà que maintenant elles s'ouvraient leur cœur. Lorsque Emma était arrivée en ville, jamais elle n'aurait cru cette amélioration possible tant leur relation était conflictuelle. Incapable de formuler des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même, elle prit la main de Regina et embrassa chacune de ses phalanges. En réponse, la mairesse lui offrit un petit éclat de rire cristallin. Le shérif eut l'impression d'entendre un flocon de neige, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cela était possible, mais c'était la première image qui lui était venue. 

-On devrait les rejoindre, conseilla Emma.

Sans lâcher les doigts de la blonde, que Regina entrelaça aux siens, celle-ci se dirigea alors d'un pas sûr et rapide dans la direction opposée au restaurant. 

-Mais que… ? Regina ? 

-Suis-moi, Emma, et ne discute pas, lança Regina par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire d'enfant. 

Emma obtempéra, trop curieuse et heureuse pour avoir quoi que ce soit à y redire. Elle voulait s'empêcher de penser que dans quelques heures, jamais plus elle ne reverrait cette femme, jamais plus elle ne l'entendrait l'appeler « mademoiselle Swan » comme elle seule l'avait jamais fait. Jamais plus elle n'aurait ces ailes d'oiseaux qui lui caressaient les parois de l'estomac lorsqu'elle croisait ses beaux yeux noirs. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la forêt, où elles entrèrent. Emma commençait à se demander où Regina l'emmenait alors qu'elle apercevait au même instant leur destination juste devant elle. 

-Ton mausolée ? Tu veux m'arracher le cœur, c'est ça ? 

Regina rit, cette fois Emma eut l'impression d'entendre une avalanche de flocons de neige. 

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Elles entrèrent, Regina déplaça le cercueil de son père, révélant ainsi l'escalier, qu'elles empruntèrent. Regina guida Emma à travers quelques couloirs avant de déboucher sur une pièce. Emma se souvint être venue une fois ici, juste après avoir ramené Marian à Storybrooke. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Regina ?

-Attends une seconde.

Emma observa Regina farfouiller dans une boîte avant d'en sortir une petite fiole ainsi qu'une bague en or. Regina saisit la main d'Emma, qu'elle tourna, paume vers le ciel. Elle y déposa le bijou. La blonde observa les écritures à l'intérieur.

-« Cor ad cor loquitur » ? déchiffra-t-elle.

-« Le cœur parle au cœur », expliqua Regina. J'en ai un deuxième exemplaire, il est resté au château. Comme ça, je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu ne m'oublierais pas.

-Je ne t'oublierais pas, Regina, avec ou sans cette bague.

Regina cherchait vraisemblablement à masquer son trouble et sa lèvre frémissante. Emma l'enfila à son annulaire gauche et le bijou sembla s'adapter à la taille de son doigt. La mairesse lui sourit, malgré la tristesse qui menaçait de déborder de ses yeux. 

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emma en désignant le flacon d'un coup de menton.

Regina le lui déposa également au creux de sa paume.

-C'est un petit cadeau. Bois-le et pense très fort à une personne, elle t'apparaîtra pour quelques heures, je ne peux pas te dire combien. Mais prends garde, Emma, tu ne peux t'en servir qu'une seule fois. Choisis bien ta personne.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, écarquilla les yeux.

-Regina, c'est trop, tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, Emma. 

Emma glissa la fiole dans la poche de son blouson, qu'elle ferma soigneusement. Elle ouvrit ses bras et serra Regina contre elle, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Emma sentit des larmes couler dans sa nuque, caressa alors les cheveux de la mairesse dans le but de l'apaiser. Tout cela était beaucoup trop dur pour elles, alors qu'elles venaient de créer des liens, voilà qu'elles devaient se dire adieu. Et, pour une fois, même la sauveuse ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle resserra ses bras un peu plus autour du corps de Regina, qui fit de même de son côté, reniflant des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Elles semblaient ne former qu'un seul et unique corps. Un halo de magie blanche les entourait. 

-On devrait passer cette dernière nuit avec Henry.

Et elles se séparèrent, le halo disparut ; elles eurent froid tout à coup. Main dans la main, elles remontèrent à la surface, le corps engourdit, les larmes aux yeux, et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, personne ne les remarqua, seul Henry vint les serrer contre lui. D'un regard entendu, Emma et Regina firent face à une réalité qui les bouleversait ; elles devaient mettre leur fils au courant, le plus vite possible. Regina glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son fils et se pencha vers lui.

-Poussin, il faut que l'on parle tous les trois.

Le cœur d'Emma était sur le point d'exploser, l'oxygène ne semblait plus vouloir entrer dans ses poumons. La petite famille se dirigea vers le fond du restaurant, là où les bruits de conversations étaient plus faibles. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le gamin.

Regina regarda Emma, comme pour trouver un appui, chercher de l'aide, chercher de l'air.

-Henry, tu ne… peux pas… nous accompagner là-bas, articula Regina comme si sa vie s'effilait entre ses doigts.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il semblait scandalisé. 

-C'est comme ça, mon ange, le portail… il n'accepte que les personnes nées dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Henry se tourna vers Emma.

-Mais alors vous allez me laisser ici ?

Il était au bord des larmes et oscillait entre ses mères.

-Non, je vais rester ici avec toi, assura Emma.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour repousser les mots loin de lui.

-Mais je voulais y aller, moi aussi.

-On sait, trésor, crois-moi, si on pouvait t'emmener, on le ferait, mais c'est impossible, affirma Regina alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

-Emma, dis-moi que c'est une blague, que je vais pouvoir y aller.

Regina détourna le regard quelque part vers le sol, Emma se retrouvait seule face à son fils, face à sa souffrance.

-Non, gamin, ta mère a raison, c'est impossible.

Henry recula contre le mur, lui aussi semblait manquer d'air. Il serra sa gorge entre ses doigts, comme si quelque chose clochait, mais Emma ressentait exactement la même chose ; l'étau se resserrait autour d'eux, près à les faire suffoquer. Du coin de l’œil, Emma constata que Regina sanglotait, agenouillée, les yeux tournés de l'autre côté, afin que personne ne soit témoin de sa tristesse. Emma se baissa près d'elle, déposa une simple main réconfortante sur son dos et tandis l'autre vers Henry, qui la considéra avec colère avant de consentir à la prendre. 

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Henry, je sais à quel point tu voulais aller là-bas. Mais on va rester ici tous les deux, on prendra soin l'un de l'autre, et on n'oubliera aucune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, parce que, tout le temps que nous serons vivants, ils vivront dans nos cœurs.

Regina avait cessé de sangloter et tourna des yeux écarquillés et emplis de tendresse vers Emma. Henry acquiesça et prit une nouvelle fois ses deux mamans dans ses bras. Au-dessus de ses épaules, les regards de Regina et Emma ne se lâchaient pas. Le discours du shérif avait ému la mairesse et, même si la séparation serait difficile, elle était confiante. Elle savait désormais qu'Emma serait la mère parfaite pour Henry et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Déjà, Henry se reculait, Emma lui saisit le poignet.

-Une dernière chose, Henry.

Emma avait toute l'attention du gamin.

-N'en parle pas à tes grands-parents, à personne d'ailleurs. Ils doivent tous penser que nous les suivrons, que nous resterons tous ensemble.

-Emma, tu veux leur mentir ? 

-C'est pour leur bien, Henry, fais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît. Blanche a passé tellement de temps à me chercher que, si elle apprenait que tu ne pouvais pas venir et que je restais avec toi, elle refuserait de partir.

-Et alors ? 

Il semblait avoir un regain d'espoir.

-Justement, ça te laisserait le temps de trouver un autre moyen. Un moyen qui pourrait tous nous faire partir.

-Ce moyen n'existe pas, Henry.

Emma tâcha d'appuyer chacun de ses mots.

-Il n'existe pas, c'est comme ça, il faut savoir l'accepter.

Les yeux de Henry s'éteignirent une fois encore et le cœur d'Emma se brisa un peu plus.

-Tu peux me promettre de ne pas en parler ?

-C'est promis, chuchota-t-il.

Emma le serra encore contre elle. Puis Henry disparut dans la foule du restaurant. 

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester auprès de vous ? proposa Regina, qui avait été silencieuse et avait observé la scène.

-C'est impossible, Regina, avoua Emma, fixant un point parmi les jambes des invités, comme si une étincelle s'y était glissée. J'ai programmé le portail. Il apparaîtra à cinq heures demain matin. 

-Et alors ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de rester avec vous.

-J'ai également programmé les personnes qui retourneraient là-bas.

Sa phrase tomba comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules de la mairesse. Emma fit rouler sa tête vers elle, un sourire las sur les lèvres.

-Tu fais partie de la liste. Je ne peux plus rien modifier. Ton nom est inscrit en premier, c'est celui qui a été le plus difficile à écrire.

Le corps de Regina se remit à trembler, de colère, de tristesse, d'impuissance. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne pouvait rien contrôler, que la magie lui filait entre les doigts, tout comme sa vie. Elle qui n'avait jamais été vraiment sûre de rien l'était d'une seule chose en cet instant ; elle voulait rester près de son fils, près d'Emma, près de sa famille. Elle avait toujours trouvé le moyen de dévier la situation, d'échapper à un choix, un destin qu'on lui avait infligé, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était obligée de se soumettre, de courber l'échine et d'attendre la sentence. 

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu dois retourner là-bas, Regina.

-Non. Pourquoi mon nom a été le plus dur à écrire ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, comme retombant en plein cauchemar. Elle ne pensait pas que la mairesse aurait retenu cette phrase, elle lui avait échappé comme ça. Elle serra la mâchoire.

-Parce que tu vas me manquer. 

Emma l'imaginait déjà, lui riant au nez devant cette stupidité. Pourtant, des lèvres tièdes déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de sa bouche. 

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, Emma Swan.

Sa voix, comme un souffle, une brise d'été, s'infiltra en elle et retourna tout sur son passage, la laissant chancelante et désordonnée. Emma inclina son visage sur la droite, son regard irrésistiblement absorbé par le sourire de Regina, comme un papillon attiré par les flammes ; l'attraction était toute aussi dangereuse et cuisante. Sa langue humecta ses lèvres et Emma eut soudain très chaud. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt, comment pouvait-elle penser à cela alors que, d'ici quelques heures, sa famille, ses amis disparaîtraient à tout jamais ? Ses tentatives de raisonnement tombèrent à l'eau, l'éclaboussant au passage, lorsque Regina approcha son corps du sien, sa bouche de la sienne, ses yeux plantés intensément dans les siens. Emma déglutit ; jamais elle n'avait tant ressenti l'envie d'embrasser quelqu'un de toute sa vie, pas comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle pourrait en mourir. Elle avait besoin de la bouche de Regina, comme un malade avait besoin de son traitement. 

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, les lèvres de Regina furent sur les siennes. Et elles disparurent aussi vite.

Emma toucha sa bouche ; elle eut l'impression d'un mirage et le picotement qui y persistait lui donna le sentiment d'avoir embrassé un fantôme. Un fantôme qui était en train de lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Emma se sentit rougir et se cacha derrière ses cheveux. Les mains de Regina vinrent encadrer son visage avant que ses lèvres ne reprennent les siennes. Le baiser était plus appuyé, plus intense, mais la blonde ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était également plus désespéré. La mairesse semblait s'accrocher à elle alors qu'Emma sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Regina et l'attira contre elle, elle la serra aussi fort que possible, comme si elle voulait que leurs corps fusionnent. Le halo blanc apparut, exactement pareil que tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il brilla plus fort, si fort qu'Emma eut peur que la foule s'en aperçoive. Mais personne ne se retourna, le brouhaha ambiant était toujours le même, tout le monde continuait de discuter, tout le monde profitait de leurs dernières heures ici, le shérif entendait les voix joyeuses, impatientes de partir. Qui aurait pu les remarquer ? Qui aurait pu faire attention à elles ? 

Regina brisa le contact pour enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Emma, qui en profita pour déposer une myriade de petits baisers papillons sur la peau qui était à portée de ses lèvres. Le corps de la mairesse recommença à trembler, secoué de sanglots. Emma referma encore un peu plus ses bras autour de ses épaules, de sa taille, dessinant des petits cercles sur sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux, qu'elle caressa. 

-Il aura fallu attendre que je doive partir pour me rendre compte que c'était toi, ma fin heureuse, depuis le début.

-Tu en trouveras une autre, Gina, tu la mérites, cette fin heureuse.

Les mains de Regina se perdirent dans les boucles blondes d'Emma, ses bras s'accrochèrent à son cou.

-C'est toi que je veux, Emma.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, peut-être même quelques heures, elles n'en savaient rien, ne voulaient pas le savoir, elles voulaient juste profiter de chaque seconde passée ensemble, avant le grand adieu, avant de se séparer. Elles profitèrent l'une de l'autre, se serrèrent dans les bras une bonne centaine de fois, s'embrassèrent aussi, beaucoup, chaque fois, elles rougissaient, comme deux adolescentes, comme si c'était interdit. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elles, mais jamais personne ne vint les déranger. Une douce lumière agréable les englobait, comme une bulle protectrice. 

Vers deux heures du matin, Henry les rejoignit et, tous les trois, savourèrent ces trois dernières heures qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Regina pleura, plusieurs fois, détournant le visage, cachant sa tristesse aux yeux de son fils ; la volonté de rester forte était toujours présente malgré les circonstances. Henry fit semblant de ne pas le voir, Emma glissait ses doigts sous la table pour effleurer son genou, le serrer, le caresser, pour tenir sa main, entrelacer leurs doigts, lui montrer qu'elle était encore là, même si ça ne serait désormais plus toujours le cas. Le cœur d'Emma fondait entre ses mains, se réduisait en cendres au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Elle priait et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour arrêter le temps, pour le régler sur minuit. Qu'il soit minuit jusqu'à la fin des temps. Qu'elles s'embrassent encore et encore sous la lune, qu'elles se prennent dans les bras encore et encore sous les douze coups de la nuit. Mais rien n'y faisait, même avec toute sa bonne volonté, la trotteuse courait, courait beaucoup trop vite, entraînant l'aiguille des heures dans son sillon. 

Bientôt, il fut cinq heures moins cinq. 

Les cinq dernières minutes étaient entamées. Tout le monde s'était levé, le volume sonore des conversations avait augmenté, les voix étaient surexcitées, les esprits planifiaient des projets, des sorties, des activités. Blanche se voyait déjà sur le trône aux côtés de son mari, de son petit-fils, de sa fille et d'une toute nouvelle plus si Méchante Reine. David entraîna tout le monde dehors ; l'air devenait lourd dans le restaurant, plus personne n'arrivait à respirer, surtout pas Emma. Emma qui étouffait dans sa culpabilité, dans sa tristesse, dans son déchirement. Emma qui suffoquait au milieu de sa souffrance, de ses regrets, de l'écroulement de son âme. Emma qui ne retenait plus ses larmes, comment aurait-elle pu ? Il y en avait trop, trop de douleur dans son cœur. Et puis il y avait Regina, qui lui souriait à travers un océan de malheur, Regina qui persistait à être forte, Regina qui serrait sa main dans la sienne, son cœur battant à l'unisson avec le sien. 

L'aiguille des minutes n'était plus qu'à un trait de cinq heures.

Henry vint glisser sa main dans celle de Regina, la serra brièvement. Les adieux étaient déjà faits, il n'était plus question de s'écrouler ici, pas devant tous ces regards. Tout le monde s'interrogerait, découvrirait la supercherie. Blanche chercherait un moyen de l'annuler, en vain, le départ se ferait dans les larmes. Emma souffrait suffisamment, son cœur était déjà en lambeaux, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. Regina déposa un bref baiser sur le front de son fils. Son fils qu'elle ne reverrait plus, son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Aussitôt, ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes d'Emma. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt des sentiments qu'elle lui portait ? Ils étaient pourtant si évidents, si intenses, ils lui brûlaient la poitrine, lui comprimaient le cœur, lui nouaient l'estomac. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, en imprima sa douceur sur sa peau, ferma les yeux, tâcha de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas les oublier, elle et Henry. Elle pouvait bien oublier tout le reste, peu lui importait, mais pas eux, pas les deux personnes pour qui elle serait prête à mourir. En rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que, à peu de choses près, c'était se qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ; mourir. Comment pourrait-elle appeler vie un endroit où elle serait seule, le cœur en miettes, l'âme en pièces ? Emma embrassa ses doigts, ses phalanges, la paume de sa main, son revers, chaque petite parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à son poignet. 

Le premier coup retentit. 

Lentement, quelques corps devinrent transparents avant de s'effacer complètement, comme si une main invisible les avait gommés. Les nains, d'abord, s'envolèrent. Puis ce fut au tour de Gold et Belle, main dans la main, de disparaître. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Emma. Les doigts de Regina se refermèrent un peu plus autour des siens. 

Le deuxième coup résonna.

Granny, Ruby, tant de visages qu'Emma n'oublierait pas s'éteignirent en même temps que les dernières flammes de bonheur au fond de son cœur brisé. Blanche tourna son visage vers Emma et lui sourit, elle semblait tellement apaisée, sereine, que sa fille le lui rendit, sincèrement. Certes, elle partait, mais elle partait heureuse. Ce constat rassura un peu l'esprit torturé d'Emma.

Le troisième coup crépita.

Les visages de Robin, de Hook, d'amants, d'amis s'enfuirent dans l'air, pareil à de la poussière d'étoiles. Le visage de Regina était impassible, pourtant une dizaine de larmes cavalèrent jusqu'au creux de son cou, entamèrent une longue chute et rencontrèrent violemment le carrelage du restaurant. Bientôt, ça serait son tour, elle le savait. Emma remarqua que l'ordre de la liste était inversé ; la mairesse partirait donc la dernière. La gorge du shérif se serra, elle crut étouffer, elle crut mourir.

Le quatrième coup éclata.

Ce fut au tour de ses parents de se dissoudre peu à peu. La dernière image qu'Emma aurait jamais de sa mère serait une sorte de spectre lui souriant de toutes ses dents, les traits détendus, le petit Neal au creux de son bras alors que ses doigts étaient étroitement liés à ceux de son mari. Tout l'espoir que Blanche avait réussi à insuffler au fond de l'âme d'Emma mourut en même temps que son visage.

Enfin, le cinquième coup sonna comme l'on sonnait le glas.

Henry enserra la taille de Regina, ferma ses yeux très fort et sortit du restaurant en courant. La brune n'eut le temps que de lever un bras qu'il était déjà parti. Son corps s’éclaircissait dangereusement, Emma n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle l'attira contre le sien et savoura son contact tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Regina chercha ses lèvres, ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver et elles se retrouvèrent une fois de plus ; la dernière. Le destin s'abattait sur elles, les dévorait, prenait leurs cœurs, les déchiquetaient et les laissaient là, inutilisables. La langue d'Emma goûta celle de Regina pour la première et unique fois ; elle avait le goût du désespoir, le goût des adieux, le goût de la fin. Le goût d'un amour qui n'eut pas le temps d'être vécu comme il aurait dû l'être. Entre ses doigts, Regina s'évaporait et elle voulut les serrer encore et encore pour la retenir, pour l'empêcher de partir, pour la garder toujours auprès d'elle. 

-Emma.

Son prénom n'était qu'un souffle entre ses lèvres. 

-Je suis désolée, Gina, répondit Emma en collant son front contre le sien.

-Tu es déjà toute pardonnée, je t'en prie, prends soin de toi et de Henry, vous êtes tous qu'il me reste.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, tu le sais. 

Regina prit le visage d'Emma en coupe et déposa baiser sur baiser sur sa bouche, alors que le shérif agrippait ses doigts aux poignets de la brune, son visage contracté par la douleur, par son cœur qui se brisait, se déchirait. 

-J'aurais tellement voulu prendre soin de toi aussi.

-Tu l'as fait, Emma, ta mission est accomplie. 

Son corps s'évanouissait encore et encore, comme les grains de sable s'écoulant dans le sablier. Emma hoqueta. Regina lui sourit.

-Tu as ramené les fins heureuses.

Sous les paumes d'Emma ne resta plus que le vide, sur ses lèvres, un courant d'air, et dans son cœur, un incommensurable vide. Regina était retournée chez elle. 

Un an plus tard.

Emma referma la porte du four, un plat fumant de lasagnes dans la main droite. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle à manger, déposa le repas du soir au centre de la table et remplit les trois assiettes qui attendaient patiemment. Un indicible sourire ornait ses lèvres, le premier depuis une année. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur l'horloge, constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure, retira son gant de cuisine et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle sortit sa vieille veste en cuir rouge. Aussitôt, un vent de nostalgie l'envahit tout entière, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle plongea sa main dans la poche et la referma sur le petit objet. Assise sur le lit, elle se concentra pour respirer ; inspirer, expirer, encore et encore. Elle observait son annulaire gauche, la bague autour de son doigt, répétait la phrase inscrite à l'intérieur dans sa tête, comme un leitmotiv.

-« Le cœur parle au cœur », entends-tu le mien, Regina ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, plus lourd et plus accablant que jamais. Elle pouvait presque le sentir peser, insupportable, sur ses épaules. Un par un, elle écarta ses doigts, révélant la petite fiole au liquide violet. Les paroles de Regina résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme elles n'avaient cessé de le faire durant tous ces mois. Tous ces mois passés dans le doute, à se demander quand serait le bon moment. Finalement, il était venu, aussi soudain que bienvenu. Elle déboucha le flacon, l'apporta à ses lèvres, réfléchit – était-ce le bon choix ? – et le but en une gorgée. Ça avait le goût des lèvres de Regina ; un bonbon au sucre, piquant et acidulé, un marshmallow, tendre et doux. Sitôt, le visage de la Méchante Reine se dessina, aussi net que s'il était fait de chair et d'os, ses yeux étincelèrent de noirceur, ses cheveux volèrent autour de son sourire qui prenait toute la place. Emma espérait de toute son âme qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle n'avait pas gâché la potion. Que Regina apparaîtrait. Bientôt, bientôt. Elle garda les yeux fermés encore un peu, encore quelques secondes, elle aimait tant sentir l'espoir étreindre son cœur, le pincement que cela lui procurait à l'estomac, son sang qui courait jusqu'à l'essoufflement dans ses veines. 

-Je suis là, Emma.

Emma ne voulut pas y croire, elle l'avait déjà tant entendu cette voix, sa voix si rauque ; qui lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle hallucination ? Une main vint effleurer la peau de ses pommettes. Alors, à ce moment-là seulement, elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Face à elle, le visage souriant de Regina, ses larmes qui débordaient de ses prunelles de biche. Ces larmes qu'Emma toucha du bout des doigts, ces larmes qu'Emma récupéra de ses lèvres, ces larmes qu'Emma sentit couler sur ses propres joues. La blonde toucha Regina, ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, sa bouche. Elle était réelle. La potion avait fonctionné. Et elle portait la même bague à son annulaire gauche. 

-Regina.

Le prénom lui échappa, comme un soulagement. 

-Emma.

Cette dernière bondit sur ses pieds et prit Regina dans ses bras, s'accrochant à elle comme cette fameuse nuit où elles s'étaient dit au revoir. 

-Gina, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire.

-Moi aussi, mon Emma, mais je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps.

-Y a-t-il un moyen de fabriquer cette potion, Regina ? De la fabriquer à nouveau.

Regina s'humecta les lèvres, sembla réfléchir, ses traits devinrent graves.

-Certainement, Emma…

-Alors, ne t'en fais pas, je le trouverais…

-Emma…

Emma ne semblait pas entendre Regina, ou ne le voulait-elle pas ?

-...je le ferais et nous nous reverrons chaque fois que nous le voudrons…

-Emma, je...

-...tous les jours, nous pourrons passer des nuits ensemble, Gina…

-Emma ! s'écria Regina. Écoute-moi, je t'en prie.

Emma se calma et prit enfin conscience des petites rides sur le front de la brune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Regina ?

-Emma, je ne demande que ça, que tu trouves le moyen de fabriquer cette potion, mais…

Regina s'arrêta, comme incapable de continuer. Elle piétinait ses propres espoirs.

-Mais je dois te mettre en garde, comme Rumplestiltskin m'avait mise en garde.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'a donné cette potion !

-Qui d'autre ? Peu importe, Emma, là n'est pas la question. Il m'avait avertie que cette potion, utilisée à trop fortes doses, en plus d'être mauvaise pour la santé, pouvait créer un état de dépendance élevée. Emma, il faut que tu comprennes, tu vas en redemander encore et encore, tu n'en auras jamais assez, il t'en faudra toujours plus. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

La lèvre inférieure d'Emma tremblait, quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, trop nombreuses pour être toutes retenues.

-Mais, Gina, je ne peux t'abandonner…

Regina déposa un baiser, comme une rose, sur la bouche salée d'Emma. 

-Ce n'est pas ça, l'abandon, Emma, tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Tu avances.

Les pouces de Regina caressaient les tempes d'Emma, traçant des petits cercles apaisants.

-Je fais désormais partie de ton passé, et tu ne peux pas cohabiter avec le passé, il fait trop de dégâts. Tu dois juste me laisser derrière toi.

Emma secoua la tête de droite à gauche, déclenchant encore un torrent de larmes sur ses joues.

-Non, Gina, tu ne peux pas me demander ça, c'est impossible, non.

La tristesse d'Emma glissa lentement dans les yeux de Regina et ses lèvres furent prises de secousses.

-Si, Emma, tu le dois. Nous le devons toutes les deux. 

Et Regina attira Emma dans ses bras. La blonde éclata en sanglots ; la peine était trop lourde, la douleur, trop intense, le vide rongeait une fois de plus son cœur, les espoirs qu'elle s'était fondés durant les douze derniers mois volaient en éclats, filaient entre les lambeaux de son âme. Lentement, elles se séparèrent, s'observèrent.

-C'est comment là-bas ?

Regina lui lança un regard noir.

-Que veux-tu que je te réponde, Emma ? Tu veux la vérité ? La voilà ! Ta mère est anéantie, elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise et continue de déverser tantôt sa colère tantôt sa tristesse sur moi. Moi ! Que suis-je censée faire, que suis-je censée lui dire ? Je suis tout aussi malheureuse qu'elle, peut-être même plus, parce que moi aussi j'ai perdu mon enfant, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une épaule où pleurer.

Elle semblait folle de rage et Emma la regardait, impuissante.

-Ton père passe son temps à la prendre dans ses bras, à la consoler, il n'est plus qu'un chiffon gorgé des larmes de ta mère. Ruby n'arrête pas de venir me raconter tous les moments que vous avez passé toutes les deux, dans les moindres détails, chaque jour. 

Son visage se décomposa, Emma crut qu'elle était en train de perdre des morceaux d'elle-même.

-Mais personne ne semble remarquer ma tristesse, personne ne parle de Henry, personne ne me demande comment je vais. Et je suis là, j'éponge la douleur des autres qui se mêle à la mienne. J'étouffe, Emma ! Alors ne me demande pas comment c'est là-bas, parce que c'est l'enfer. En plus de ça, Robin est persuadé que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne rêve que de tes bras, de tes lèvres, de tes cheveux blonds, Emma, toi ! 

Elle se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était énervée et prit son visage entre ses mains. Emma l'observait sans vraiment comprendre.

-Je suis désolée, Regina.

Regina releva la tête.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, Emma ?

-Henry ne va plus tarder à rentrer de l'école, je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de te trouver à table avec nous.

À l'évocation de leur fils, les yeux de Regina s'illuminèrent et retrouvèrent tout leur éclat. Emma lui tendit sa main, que la brune saisit et, ensemble, elles s'installèrent autour de la table juste au moment où la serrure s'enclencha et la porte s'ouvrit. Henry lâcha son sac quelque part au milieu de la pièce et fonça laver ses mains dans la salle de bains sans même un regard vers la salle à manger. Regina était bouche-bée, elle semblait avoir vu un revenant. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et il lui fallut tous les efforts du monde pour se reprendre. L'eau cessa de couler, l'appartement était désormais plongé dans le silence, Regina semblait même retenir sa respiration.

-Dis, Henry, dépêche-toi un peu, ça va être froid, prévint Emma, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais, m'man, j'arrive ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Ses pas remontaient le couloir, dans moins d'une seconde il serait là.

-Ton plat préféré.

Henry entra dans la pièce et releva les yeux, qui tombèrent droit sur Regina. 

-Maman, souffla-t-il, et ses yeux, jamais auparavant, n'avait abrité une étincelle aussi pure.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, plein de bisous sur vos bouilles.


End file.
